Dwarf of the East
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: This is an alternate universe. A different ending you can say to the Disney version of this story. We have here, a backstory to one bold Dwarf who is more that what he seems. Magic, adventure. And Love are in the mix.


"Now,n-now p-princess, you must be aware... Beware of strangers, dearest." spoke the stuttering Doc at what he would roll his eyes at every time. But Doc's voice held firmness and worry.

"I will, Doc. Don't you worry. I will be all right." the young, smiling princess smiled down at her worried friend.

Grumpy overheard outside. He stayed by the back door, leaning against it as he had his arms crossed. He sighed deeply.

_Oh blazes!_ he thought sharply to himself. _She will be all right? Bah!_ he shook his head. His scowl softened as his brothers bid their farewells.

Out from his tunic, he took out a small blossom... picked up from when she picked a few flowers this morning for the table again. The mine was important...knowing how special those gems were... **_Not knowing what they dug them for_ **was a lie truthfully to not gather suspicion. Witches and wizards...especially crone like thieves would sneak through the forest at times. Especially at night. Dopey had better not left that key by the damn door again. The speechless lummax. Those gems held a special element in them that would heal the sick. The old King hired them alone... to gather the right ones and keep them from dark hands and hearts. _Sorcerer stones_, they were called and they were rare. Not all were _sorcerer stones_ though... Some were as normal as could be and were gathered amidst the important ones for their own. Doc was an expert at finding the magical ones. Despite how much they argued, they worked together, no matter what. Doc trusted him and he trusted Doc, the same... Doc and the others weren't related by blood, but... they have been through it all so far. He counts them as family. The gems they collected for themselves granted them this home in the woods and they resided there ever since.  
_  
His own history was a mess... hence he got his name. He came from the east side, near the sea where his town was over it. He grew up normally. He knew a lass...how he loved her and they had a child. But a dragon came and tried to make for their wealth and he lost her in the fray... But he had their child safe. _He shut his eyes. He did not want to think back anymore... He didn't have a full on hatred for females in general. It was the hurt that queen had caused for all of them. And his brothers did not know of his past all that well. Only that he came to this land looking for a new way in life. Happy and Doc knew more than the others though. He been through much and he hated bringing it up. Bringing it upon Snow White was foolish and it would only worry her and want to stay when she had a future. The girl was naive. She reminded him of her a lot, which was why he was distant. He wanted to be close...but he couldn't. It hurt.

When the little Princess sang to the others last night about all that true love nonsense... He stayed by the organ. He listened too, but he was weeping... He had to keep his back turned. Love was never true. It was always torn from you, one way or another.

The King was dead, but they kept to their promise and loyalty to him for helping their families. There weren't many dwarf colonies for years. If this was his daughter. This doting young daughter... then, it was even more important and he was scared. The murderous step-mother who stole the throne was relentless. That much this veteran dwarf knew.

His thoughts were disturbed when one brother had finally gathered his pick from the back. It was that jolly oaf, Happy. Grumpy hid the blossom, quick like.

"Why, there you are, Grumpy-" greeted the jolly one, but he was then hushed.

"Quiet down, y'yapper!" Grumpy whispered tightly.

For once, as if for the first time in years, Happy's smile had fallen, knowing how grave the eldest always was about things.

"...brother, wh-what is it? Aren't you...?"

"I ain't joinin' today, Happy..." decided the eldest. Deep down he had feeling and he always trusted his feelings. Especially with dear things, which was usually the gems most of the time. But now?

"B-but...But Grumpy... the...the mines!"

"Aye, but use yer brains, half wit... She, the princess of this land. Here? Alone?" he emphasized, his worry apparent now in his usually sharp eyes.

Happy gasped before covering his mouth, feeling that he was too loud.

"You-you're right, brother... Y-yes... u-um... Doc would understand, would he?"

"He better. He hardly argues with me though." Grumpy then smirked.

Who was the real leader these days. Fairly, Doc was an organizer as he was more out for their well-being. Dopey being the orphan taken in, it was more important.

"Heh! The gems would be fine without me for one day... Just trust him and Bashful. He's a blubbering idiot, but he's resourceful." Grumpy spoke lightly. "He can spot one easy."

"Ya want me to stay too...?" Happy asked.

"...y'know..." Grumpy thought.

"...you think something's about to happen, do you?" worried the younger dwarf.

Grumpy softened... He felt his eyes wanting to water. But he blinked them away. _His daughter flashing in his mind._

"... ju-just... Wait outside by the pines, a'right." he then ordered, determined at this point. Happy was big and strong. He may be of help if this 'something' should happen.

Happy blinked at him, feeling that Grumpy had his sorrow again and reached his hand to his shoulder. Grumpy softened again.

"...happy, please..." he looked away, ashamed. Happy took his hand away, respectfully and sadly went out to greet the Princess.

"...I'll be out there, Grumpy..."

"Good."

Happy's sentiments. They never annoyed him. He needed them from time to time. The singing and tap dancing was another thing. He had an idea and he had to talk to Doc. But dear Snow White was _kissing_ them all? Come on! What a bunch of lillies they all were. He chuckled sharply. They were such idiots last night. Being like children. Why, why? He took his cap off and made sure he looked calm in the mirror. She was going to have a go, he knew for sure.


End file.
